My Blonde Angel
by high-off-music
Summary: "Do you believe in soul mates, Axel? That every person has someone out there in the world who is their perfect other half?" "My answer is sitting in front of me." AkuRoku one-shot


It's late right now, but I needed to write something stuffed full of fluffy Axel/Roxas goodness. I been reading a lot of stories, both inside and outside of this website about the supernatural and angels, and I wanted to give it a shot myself, but without copying anyone's ideas cause that would be lame of me. Please enjoy and review! It makes me so happy when people take the time to review, I really appreciate it!

It was always the weirdest thing. Some nights I would wake up, my body would jolt upright in bed, and I would feel something, or someone watching me. The feeling always came from the foot of my bed, but by the time my eyes fixated on that spot the feeling was gone.

I could never put my finger on why this started to happen, but all I knew was that before I lost my best friend, I slept through the night soundly without waking once. The incident had occurred two years ago, when all the life in my wonderful blonde haired best friend and the love of my life was taken away while he was sleeping. No doctor could figure out what had happened, because his body seemed perfectly fine, as though he had passed away in his sleep. But, that was preposterous! He had only been sixteen, much too young to die from old age, and he had been perfectly healthy. It was an unexplained mystery, but all the investigating in the world couldn't have brought it back, which was why I had stopped caring long ago about how he had died. Now I only focused on the

life he had lived and trying to make myself a better person, like him. I wasn't completely religious, but I believed in a Heaven and a Hell, and I wanted to make sure I had a chance at ending up in Heaven, because I knew that was where he had gone.

Tonight had been one of those nights where I had jolted out of my sleep, but my eyes darted over to the edge of my bed quicker, and I caught a flash of golden hair and white light. I felt my throat grow dry and my voice dissipated down to a barley audible whisper.

"Roxas…?" Silence filled my room, and I lay back down in my bed, ashamed of myself for childishly believing there was even a slight chance Roxas could have been in my room. He was gone from my mortal life, from this physical world, and I couldn't bring him back no matter how hard I cried or thought about him or begged to God to let me see him just one last time, just one more time.

And yet, even though I knew it was pointless and stupid, I lay awake in my bed the next night, waiting for someone I wasn't even sure was coming. The minutes and hours ticked by slowly, and soon my eyelids became heavy and started to droop over my eyes, until they snapped open at the sound of my name.

"Hey Axel, I'm back again." Was it really him? I felt my body paralyzed with anticipation for the next words to be spoken to break the silence. "I wish so much I could visit you when you're awake, but I can't risk you not still loving me." He laughed, and even though it lacked the happiness and twinkling of bells that long ago were ingrained into my brain, I knew that it was his laugh. My Roxas had come back from the dead.

I pinched myself under my bed sheets carefully, and I felt the slight feeling of pain and I knew I was awake.

"I know it's selfish, but it's for the best. Souls aren't encouraged to go back and visit the ones they have left behind, but I don't care. Even two years without you feels like an endless eternity, and I just can't go through eternity without being near you for at least a few moments. Axel, I wish you were awake. I wish you could hear me when I tell you I love you. I wish… I wish you would tell me you loved me back, like you always used you." He was whispering, and even though his voice was quiet the pain and emotions were practically screaming out at me.

"I love you, Roxas." The words slipped so naturally out of my mouth and over my tongue, like they had been lying in wait for this moment for the past two years, waiting to be unleashed and fall upon a certain pair of ears. My brain didn't even process that I was speaking, only that I wanted to make Roxas's wishing come true in the only way I could.

"Axel!" I turned and sat up, as I looked at the foot of my bed, finally able to see the person that I had missed for so long.

He looked different, dying could do that to a person, but yet he was still the same Roxas I had and would always love. His body was semi-transparent, the faint outline of my window on the opposite wall could be seen through his head, but his blonde hair and brilliantly blue eyes still shone through as vibrant as ever. A white robe of some sorts covered his body, and from his back two large and shimmering white wings attempted to be tucked away as best as possible.

Roxas was, like I always knew he would be, an angel. That was even my nickname for him, my blonde angel because of what a pure and innocent heart he had. It just felt so natural for me to be in his presence, even though I felt inferior to be coveted and loved by something so pure that words could not even describe it.

"Roxas." His name was carried on the breath I exhaled, and I could see him visibly relax, his shoulders drop slightly and his wings glistened in the moonlight as he moved. "I've missed you so much." I reached a hand out towards him and his hand met mine the rest of the way, but we couldn't make physical contact. When my hand passed through his non-physical one I felt a warmth and happiness that unexplainably spread throughout my whole body. I smiled, because even though I couldn't touch Roxas, the reaction he had on me was still the same.

"Axel, I missed you too. It's nice to be able to finally see you awake, instead of watching you sleep, which seems creepier than it actually is." I smiled at him as laughed, soaking up the feeling of just being with him, having him by me again.

"But Rox, how…how are you here? How can I see you?" He sighed but there was a smile playing on his lips.

"Remember Axel, how you always called me your blonde angel? Well, now I really am." His smile grew. "I'm your guardian angel, Axel."

I felt my mouth hang slightly agape in surprise, but it quickly turned into a smile. "I always knew you'd turn out to be an angel, and the fact that you're my guardian angel…it's just almost too much to believe. But I will believe it, because I want it to be true." He smiled at me with that warm and genuinely Roxas smile, and on the inside I swooned. "But, how did this all happen? Don't people normally have a guardian angel for their whole lives?"

He sighed but his smile still remained as he shifted so he was sitting facing me cross-legged on the end of my bed. "Do you believe in soul mates, Axel? That every person has someone out there in the world who is their perfect other half?"

"My answer is sitting in front of me." If angels could blush, that was what Roxas was doing now, but being semi-transparent it was hard for me to tell. However, he was still my Roxas, and the way his eyes nervously darted away from me told me he was blushing. He was so adorable.

"Well, in heaven, when two souls, two particular souls are created, an angel cries out 'these two souls are made for each other!' Once these souls are given a human form and deposited on Earth, it they are able to find each other then they become one forever, linked by the love in their hearts that bond them together. However, in our case, we found each other so young that there was a horrible possibility that we might not make it through forever as humans. Plus, you, by a freak occurrence of events, were never bestowed a guardian angel at birth to watch over you, which worried God and his angels. That's why I was taken at such a young age, so I could watch over and protect you. But don't worry, because I was given a choice. The night I died as a human and was born as an angel I was visited by God. It was truly a humbling experience."

I didn't doubt him.

"God told me about your situation and how since we had found each other so young and were already so unbelievably in love, he didn't want the bond we had to ever be spiritually damaged. We were, and are, special to him. So he asked me, would I like to become your guardian angel or would I like to live out the rest of my life and hope we could make it through the struggles of life." He paused, and his eyes seemed to be a swirl of sadness and happiness. "I was afraid that without a guardian angel, Axel, you wouldn't make it very far because something horrible could happen to you and I could do nothing to stop it, since I would have only been a human. Plus, I knew you would be able to make it through my death, even though I never thought at the time something like this could happen, where we can still be together." He smiled wider than ever. "Axel, not even death can keep us apart."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Oh man Roxas, you didn't have to do something like that for me." I couldn't stop the tears that flowed so freely out of my eyes, touched beyond words or actions by what my beautiful blonde angel had given up to protect me, and our love. "I'll love you no matter what, always and forever. And of course death can't keep us apart." I laid my hand on top of his, and I could actually physically feel him under my hand. "I would go to the ends of Heaven and Hell and back again an infinite amount of times before I let anything get in between us." I reached out a hand, and when I found I could touch him I pulled him in for a hug. His arms wrapping around my shoulders felt like the greatest thing in the world because to me they were. "Roxas, I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too, Axel."

It felt strange, knowing we had been right all along and that Roxas and I were destined by God himself to be each other's perfect other half. I smiled as I kissed the top of Roxas's head through his blonde spiky hair. We were each other's soul mates.

My soul mate was literally an angel, _my_ guardian angel.


End file.
